Animal☆Station!
is an original solo song performed by Nakatani Iku. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Ikou yo minna! (Ikou yo minna!) Yume no kuni e! (Yume no kuni e!) Ironna koe ga (kikoete kuru) ANIMARU SUTEISHON LET’S GO! (Waai!) Negatta koto ga kitto aru yo ohanashi ni mo aru mon ne Ironna doubutsu to oshaberi shite mitai tte! Tabun mukou mo sou omotte, kikimimi o tateteru yo Dakara da yo ne, annani mo PIN to mimi o tateterun da Shuppatsu shiyou "mahou" o kakete (TOUUINKURU) Soko e ikeba ne kuma! KOARA! RAION to! (Gao!) Shyabette michaeru fushigi na doubutsuen! "WAN! Nyan! BUU! De WANDAFUURU! Hora ne!" ANIMARU SUTEISHON atsumatte, koe ga hibiki atte Suteki na PAREEDO LET’S GO! LET’S GO! Issho ni ne ZOO to! ZOO to! Kou yatte asonde mitakatta PANDA ya rakko ya tonakai, shimauma, UOONBATTO Tomodachi ni natte odekake shichaou Paoon, meemee, nyaanyaa, wann Dare no koe ka shitteru kedo... nante itteru no? Shiritai, shiritai, sou da yo ne! Oshibai shitari odottari, tokidoki utatte mitari Chanto, chanto todoiteru watashi-tachi no itteru koto! Honto nan da yo "mahou" mitai da ne (TOUUINKURU) Dare ka kossori Tora! Kirin! PENGIN to! (Waa!) Shabette michatte irun da yo, zettai! "Kokoro ga tsuuji au tte suteki da yo ne!" FANTAJIKKU SAAKASU hajimatte, koe ga hibiki atte Kawaii PAREEDO POP UP! POP UP! Issho ni ne ZOO to! ZOO to! Konna fuu ni tanoshii SHOOTAIMU Rakuda ya kitsune ya usagi ni, ARUPAKA, MIIAKYATTO Tomodachi ni natte KONSAATO shiyou! "Minna, atsumatte~! Issho ni asobo~!" ANIMARU SUTEISHON atsumatta koe wa hibiki atte PAREEDO mitai ni chikyuu o isshuu ne ZOO to! ZOO to! Konna fuu ni asonde hoshiin da Daiji na, daiji na, daiji na, daiji na otomodachi Minna to issho ni mawatteku Aokute okkina SUTEISHON... ZOO to! SAY HALLO! |-| Kanji= いこうよみんな！（いこうよみんな！） ゆめのくにへ！（ゆめのくにへ！） いろんな声が （きこえてくる） アニマル☆ステイション LET’S GO！（わぁい！） ねがったことがきっとあるよ　お話にもあるもんね いろんな動物とおしゃべりしてみたいって！ たぶん向こうもそう思って、聞き耳を立ててるよ だからだよね、あんなにもピンと耳を立ててるんだ♪ 出発しよう“マホウ”をかけて（トゥインクル） そこへいけばね　クマ！コアラ！ライオンと！（ガオ！） しゃべってみちゃえるふしぎな動物園！ 「ワン！ニャン！ブー！でワンダフール！ほらね！」 アニマル☆ステイションあつまって、声がひびきあって ステキなパレード LET’S GO！ LET’S GO！ いっしょにね ZOOっと！ZOOっと！こうやって遊んでみたかった パンダやラッコやトナカイ、シマウマ、ウォンバット ともだちになっておでかけしちゃおう パオーン、メェメェ、ニャアニャア、ワンッ だれの声か知ってるけど…なんて言ってるの？ 知りたい、知りたい、そうだよね！ お芝居したり踊ったり、ときどき歌ってみたり ちゃんと、ちゃんととどいてる　わたしたちの言ってること！ ホントなんだよ“マホウ”みたいだね（トゥインクル） だれかコッソリ　トラ！キリン！ペンギンと！（ワーッ！） しゃべってみちゃっているんだよ、ぜったい！ 「こころがつうじあうってステキだよね！」 ファンタジック☆サーカスはじまって、声がひびきあって かわいいパレードPOP UP！POP UP！いっしょにね ZOOっと！ZOOっと！こんなふうにたのしいショータイム ラクダやキツネやウサギに、アルパカ、ミーアキャット ともだちになってコンサートしよう！ 「みんな、あつまって〜！いっしょにあそぼ〜！」 アニマル☆ステイションあつまった声はひびきあって パレードみたいに地球を一周ね ZOOっと！ZOOっと！こんなふうに遊んでほしいんだ だいじな、だいじな、だいじな、だいじなおともだち みんなといっしょにまわってく 青くておっきなステイション…ZOOっと！ SAY HALLO! |-| English= Let's go everyone! (Let's go everyone!) To the dream land! (To the dream land!) With so many voices (I can hear it) Animal☆station, let's go! (Yay~!) I wished for the things that'll surely be there, so let's talk about it I'd like to chat with various animals! Perhaps I'm thinking that way, but I'm making you listen! That's why I'm making you focus your ears Let's depart and cast some "magic" (twinkle) If we go over there, there's a bear! Koala! And a lion! (Roar!) So try talking to the strange zoo! "Woof! Meow! Oink! So wonderful, you see!!" Gather up at the animal☆station, resound their voices Let's go! Let's go to the wonderful parade together! Zoo! Zoo! This is how I wanted to see and play Panda, sea otter, reindeer, zebra, and wombat Let's go out and make friends Prrumph, baa-baa, meow-meow, woof~ I know which voice it is but... what did you say? I wanna know, I wanna know, is that right!? Like doing plays, dancing, and sometimes singing We'll deliver the things we say properly, properly! It's really like "magic", right? (twinkle) Everyone's secretly a tiger! Giraffe! And penguin (wow~!) I'll try talking to them, definitely! Understanding everyone's hearts is great, isn't it!?" The fantastic☆circus starts, resounding their voices Pop up! Pop up at the cute parade together! Zoo! Zoo! To enjoy the showtimes like this Camel, fox, rabbit, alpaca, and meerkat Let's do a concert and make friends "Everyone, assemble~! Let's play together~! Gathered up at the animal☆station, they'll resound their voices Going around the earth is like a parade, right? Zoo! Zoo! For wanting to play like this Is my precious, precious, precious, precious friends I'll go around with everyone together To the blue, big station... zoo! SAY HELLO! CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 08 (sung by: Nakatani Iku) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Nakatani Iku